Her capture gone wrong
by Princess-Annie
Summary: Sakura is on a S-ranked mission when she meets team Hebi... T for a few sexual things , swearing , torture etc. *SasuSaku*
1. The capture

New story , enjoy!

I do not own the characters of Naruto.

Sakura Haruno began her S-ranked mission just two hours after Tsunade-Sama assigned it to her. It was a typical one. She had to bring an important scroll back to Konoha Village in as little time as she could. It was nothing special , nothing tiring so the pink haired girl started her journey right away. She had to travel for three days in the forest until she would reach the Village of the Stone , from where she would receive the precious paper. And although , the mission seemed nice and unstressful , something went really wrong.

At her second day of travelling she heard screams. Without thinking Sakura stopped and quickly made her way towards the voices. Soon she was already there, watching a masacree. She hiden quickly in the bushes and watched as Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of team Hebi killed a few people without any qualms. A few tears formed in the girls eyes as she saw those cruel people kill the last of their victims. And then it was over. No other screams and beggings for merci. There was a big silence. The team was ready to leave the place when ,for Sakuras' unluck, they heard her one ,single, god damned sob. 'Shit' she thought. 'Now i am dead.'

"Well , well ,well ,look what we have here. Isn't this your little teammate ,Sasuke-kun?" asked a very satisfied red haired girl who had ,just got out of the plants the green eye kunoishi , by lauring her by her hair. The blossom didn't even make a sound even though Karin had hit her several times till then. She kept looking at the ground , unsure what to do. She knew that her former teammate was standing a few metres away, right in front of her. She heard the redhead asking Sasuke what she should do with her. She wanted to kill her with her own hands , because even though the boy with the onyx eyes haven't seen Sakura for a lot of years and had practicly forgot about her existence , she still felt like he was attached to her. The kunoishi on the other hand was aware that those were her last minutes of life. She would never be able to fight the four of them and get away. It was impossible.

"Please don't kill me." She murmured unconsciously. She heard Karin laugh hysterically with her quite statement. She got more afraid and shut her eyes tightly..-

'Wait ,wait , wait , wait.. What the hell am i doing?' she asked herself 'I bet i look incredibly pathetic! What the hell? I am Sakura Haruno ,damn it! I am not the stupid , weak girl.. Oh Karin you are going to get kicked really hard in your ass' . And with that last statement the emerald eyes raised and looked at the annoying ninja. She was in her way to kick Sakura in the guts but the pink haired teen dogded it as quickly as she could. She stood up on her feet and looked around her. She needed to think of something really quickly , or she would end up as a nourishment for the forest animals. In no time she saw the three members of team Hebi ran towards her ,ready to attack. She managed to dodge most of the attacks and more than that , she succeded to hit them a few times too. But they were strong , and in a few minutes the Konoha ninja was on the ground , ready to take her last hit. She saw Karin creating a fist which was coming towards her face. The impact never came though. She opened her closed eyes and saw the raven haired Uchiha , holding the redheads' hand. He glared at the her and made a motion with his eyes ,which told her to go back. He touched the girls' waste and slowly picked her up and began walking. Sakura looked astonished but angry in the same time. Her eyes were half closed and her body hurt. Despite the pain she opened her mouth to talk.

" Leave me alone, i don't want to be touched by yo-" And she lost her consciousness.

Next one soon.I hope you enjoyed it.:)


	2. Torturing

Chapter 2

A loud bang of a door waked Sakura up from her deep sleep. Her body hurted a lot and she made a lot of effort to open her eyes and see what was going on. She saw the redhead member of team Hebi entering the totally dark room ,she was in, with a plate of food in her hands. When Karin realized the girl was awake she smirked.

"You had to show your skills ,right? You couldn't just die and leave everyone in peace and quite?"

The pink hair kunoichi blinked a few times to understand what was happening but she couldn't. She wanted to move her hands to grab quickly the meal that Karin holded but she couldn't. She looked towards her wrists and saw chains around them.

"Where am i?" she asked with a weak, tiny voice. Karin let escape an ironic chuckle and left the plate two metres away from the girl.

"Well lets just say that Sasuke-kun wants you to die slowly and excruciatingly. You hungry?" With her last question the redhead left the dark room and closed the big and heavy door which was the only light source. Then she stayed alone. She wanted to eat something like crazy but she couldn't reach the plate with the food. She tried to use her chakra to make it levitate and land on her lap but she didn't have any due to the hunger. A small tear escaped her left emerald eye. Her head touched the stone-like wall. More tears escaped and she soon fell asleep again. Besides she couldn't do something more.

"Did you give her the food?" an annoyed Suigetsu asked the girl who just came back from the cell they had Sakura in. She had a triumphal smile on her face as she was aswering her teammates' question."Of course i did." The man with the white hair made an approving suggestion and then turned to his other teammate ,Jugo.

"Tomorrow it's your turn,okay?" Jugo nodded but his action was stopped by the the redhead who talked again."Well , you know, in a way i feel guilty about this freaks' condition so if you don't have anything against it , i want to deliver her the food everyday. Just to feel better with myself. What do you think?" she asked with an innocent smile. Both boys accepted her offer as they made their was towards their rooms.

So ,the torture for Sakura continued. Everyday Karin was entering the room, woke the girl up with rough techniques and left the food next to all the others plates, in a distance where she couldn't reach them. The kunoichis' stomach hurt a lot. She felt the need to tell Karin to kill her finally. She wanted her to stab her with a knife so her torture could finally stop. But she was strong , she didn't tell anything. But after four days the pain was making her lose her mind. She wanted to scream in pain , cry like mad.. But she couldn't. The only thing she managed to do was to shout quietly, with her tiny voice for help.

"Help.. I am dying! Help , please." as soon as the words escaped her mouth she felt excaust run all over her body. She couldn't do anything more except praying that her voice managed to get out of the room and be heard by somebody.

* * *

I am writing the next one already!


	3. Her savior

Chapter 3

Sasuke Uchiha decided the afternoon of the forth day of Sakuras' staying that he should go for training by himself. He was thinking about the girls' progress. She was strong. He cound feel her chakra a few days ago. There was a lot of it. Much more of it that he thought the girl would ever had. Those thoughts motivated him to train more and become more stronger. She was a nice surprise to him. That's why he took her with him. As soon as Karin would tell him that the girl was ready to talk to him without swearing and crying about coming back to Konoha , he would go and have a chat ,learn her secret of power and even , maybe ask her to become a part of team Hebi. The last one was more like a hope that Sasuke had subconsciously.

After four hours of training the raven hair man got into the abandoned house they currently stayed in. As he was walking down the hallway he saw the room where the Konoha kunoichi was kept. He felt the urge to enter it and see if she was ready to finally talk with him , but he would never do this. As he passed the heavy , wooden door of the cell he heard something. Something that was like a voice.

"Help.. I am dying! Help , please." . He hasitated for a second ,thinking that it could be a trap, but he entered the room. Then he saw her. He saw and smelled the disgusting scent of the food which was only a few metres away from the girl. He looked at her , his eyes filled with anger ,for the person who did this to her, and something more which looked like fear of her death. Sakura looked slowly at him and mouthed a 'Help'. Soon she was already in his arms , his onyx eyes never leaving the girl as he made his way towards his room. He opened the door to his room and placed the little , weak body on his bed. His hands made their way towards her face. Not knowing what to do he told her a few times to wake up as he hit lightly her cheek. After a few minutes she woke up. In Sasukes' eyes she looked like dead. She was really pale , very thin and her eyes looked empty.

"Tell me what do you need."

She looked at him. She didn't know what was going on. Wasn't he the one who wanted her to die suffering? Either way ,she saw concern in his eyes and managed to say the word 'food' a second before she tightened her eyes because of the pain she had in her stomach. Sasuke got up saying that he was going to bring her everything he had but she stopped him saying she needed soup to become better. As a doctor she knew a lot about everything that had to do with body pain and a soup would be everything she needed in that time , so her stomach wouldn't go crazy.

"I i i don't know how to make it." The man told akwardly. The kunoichi looked at him and shaked her head. She took a large breath. "Boil some water and add some vegetables and maybe a little meat and then boil again, quickly." she told more excausted, this time.

Minutes after that,the soup was ready and the girl was slowly eating it , enjoying every sip of it. Soon she was feeling much better even though her stomach was still hurting. She smiled , looking still at the soup. "Thank you."

Sasuke smirked and sat next to her on the bed. "Hn , you should be thankfull i was passing by."

She looked at him angry "Are you kidding me? You knew i was dying in there, you could have done something quicklier if you wanted so badly."

"I had no idea."

"Karin told m-"

"Apparently she told you i knew, i didn't though."

"So why did you take me with you that day?"

"Sleep, Sakura."

* * *

Soon , the next one:)


End file.
